Galactic Confederation Charter
The Galactic Conferderation Charter was the treaty governing the Galactic Confederation. It was ratified in 10 ABY. Preamble The preamble reads: :The galaxy has undergone a great turmoil in the recent years. Wars, both cold and hot have plagued the known galaxy as old mechanisms of orderly government have given way to new. Be it known, that we the undersigned legal representatives of our governments and sectors, do ratify and commit the governments, and sectors we represent to a new structure to foster a new galactic peace. We enter into this confederation willingly, with the purpose of fostering good will, galactic peace and cooperation, and a desire to live together as good neighbors. To these ends we will employ the machinery of this confederation, for the betterment of her members. Article I Section One :''Section One: The name of this institution shall be the Galactic Confederation.'' This first section establishes the official name for the confederation. Section Two :''Section Two: The Galactic Confederation shall consist of member sectors, worlds and their Governments. It will have a supreme governing body, known as the Senate which is defined in Article III, and a body with delgated executive authority, known as the executive committee which is defined in Article IV.'' Article I, Section Two defines the confederation's main bodies: The Senate and an Executive Committee. Section Three :''Section Three: The Galactic Confederation, it's Senate, and the Senate's Executive committeee shall only have those powers specifically delegated to them by this document. No other powers, rights, or privileges shall be implied or inferred.'' This provision states that the confederation's powers and activities are limited to what is explicitly provided for by the charter. Article II Section One :''Section One: The Galactic Confederation is a Confederation of member sectors. The Charter Sectors, and their member worlds are enumerated as individual sections. Article II, Section One proclaims that the constituent bodies of the confederation shall be the governments of specific territories, shall be known as Sectors, and shall be listed within the charter. Section Two :''Section Two: The Union Sector shall be composed of the systems of Caspia, Krittain, Yariz, and Rauther, or that which constitutes the Caspian Democratic Union and its wards (such as Mikassa).'' This section defines the Union (Caspian) Sector governed by the Caspian Democratic Union and its recognized territories. Section Three :''Section Three: The Griffon Sector shall be composed of the systems of Cochran and Scythia. The protectorate world of Mutanda in the Kiilaniri system is also to be considered bound to this section. The Kiilinari system shall be a joint area, governed by an existing treaty between the Corporate Sector Authority and the Griffon Alliance.'' This section defines the Griffon Sector governed by the Griffon Alliance and its recognized territories. Section Four :''Section Four: The First Imperial Sector shall be comprised of the systems of Dreven, O'Paal, ..., and Kessel.'' This section defines the first of the Imperial Sectors. Section Five :''Section Five: The Second Imperial Sector shall be comprised of the systems of Dac, Athaniss, Selene, ..., and Coruscant.'' This section defines the second of the Imperial Sectors. Section Six :''Section Six: The Corporate Sector Authority Sector shall be comprised of the systems of Etti IV, Kalla, Bonadan, ..., and the moon of Justa in the Kiilaniri system. The Kiilaniri system shall be a joint area, governed by an existing treaty between the Corporate Sector Authority and the Griffon Alliance.'' This section defines the Corporate Sector Authority Sector governed by the Corporate Sector Authority and its recognized territories. The naming convention is meant to distinguish between the Galactic Confederation member Sector, and the more common Corporate Sector territory. Section Seven :''Section Seven: This document may be amended to include new sectors or redefine existing sectors.'' Article II, Section Seven states that new sectors or changes to existing sectors require amendments to this charter. Article III Section One :''Section One: The Senate of the Galactic Confederation shall be composed of one biological sapient representative from each sector. Senators shall be appointed and removed according to the laws of the Sector they represent. The Credentials of a Senator may only be questioned when two biological sapients claiming to be Senators rise from the Sector, or when an individual presents themselves as a Senator, but they have not yet been received and welcomed into the well of the Senate. In such cases the chief executive of the member Sector Government of the Senator in question is final arbiter of validity.'' Section Two :''Section Two: Senators shall enjoy immunity when traveling to or from Senate meetings, and while performing official duties charged to them by a decree of the Senate. This immunity shall not extend to their staff, or their property. Furthermore their movement will be unhindered movement, save hindrances that exist for the public welfare. These rights shall not extend to serious crimes such as those of murder, inciting or engaging in sedition and/or rebellion, filibustering, piracy, and grave assault, unless the act is part of an official act of state, recognized in writing by the chief executive of the member Sector government.'' Section Three :''Section Three: The Senate shall compose it's own rules of operation and internal debate, provided they do not conflict with this document, or claim powers not given to the Galactic Confederation.'' Section Four :''Section Four: All Senators must be given at least twenty four standard hours notice before the opening of debate on an issue, and at least thirty six hours notice before voting on an issue. All votes must remain open for voting for at least twenty four hours. Senators shall enjoy the right to both vote, and take part in debate via holonet or other hyperspace device, and the right to have a known associate enter their vote in the well of the Senate. If any vote, whether cast in person, by device, or by proxy be questioned by the body serving, the vote shall remain open until the Senator can appear in person to resolve the issue by recasting the vote.'' Section Five :''Section Five: By resolutions passed by a simple majority, the Senate may pass resolutions of praise or condemnation, open debate, recess for a specified period of time not to exceed two weeks, appoint or remove members from the executive committee.'' Section Six :''Section Six: The Senate can call an issue to a vote, and recess for a period greater than two weeks with a resolution that carries by a two thirds majority vote. It may also direct the Executive committee by a two thirds majority resolution to raise a volunteer military, composed of volunteer elements of the militaries of the member sector governments, to deal with issues of common interest, or that are a threat to the common security or commerce, provided well defined goals are laid out.'' Section Seven :''Section Seven: The Senate can amend this document, if at least nine tenths of the Senators approve a resolution making those changes.'' Section Eight :''Section Eight: At least nine tenths of the Senate must vote yea or nea on an issue before the vote can come to a close.'' Section Nine :''Section Nine: The Chief executive of the three founding Confederation Governments (the Empire, the Caspian Democratic Union, and the Griffon Alliance) shall have the power to veto any resolution except resolutions to call an issue to vote, open debate, or adjournment for less than a two week period, passed by the Senate, if such veto is communicated in writing to each Senator within one standard week. This veto power may be delegated to an appropriate Senator if the Chief Executive desires it. An unanimous vote of all the Senators, may overturn a veto. Any non voting Senator, in an attempt to overturn a veto, will have his vote entered as a vote against overturnment.'' Section Ten :''Section Ten: The Senate may not through resolution or other means establish a sitting military, coin money, or collect taxes. The Senate, on behalf of the Galactic Confederation may accept donations.'' Section Eleven :''Section Eleven: Resolutions to open debate shall take effect and allow debate to begin no sooner than twenty four hours after their passage. Resolutions to call an issue to vote shall take effect and allow voting to begin no sooner than thirty two hours after their passage. Resolutions to adjourn for a period less than two weeks shall take effect immediately upon passage. All other resolutions become effective one week (seven days) after passage if not vetoed, or immediately after the overturning of a veto. If all three founding government chief executives wave their veto prerogative in writing, a resolution may take effect immediately.'' Section Twelve :''Section Twelve: The Senate shall begin it's service exactly two standard weeks after the signing of this document, and shall never pass from service. It shall merely change it's membership as governed by the laws and customs of the sectors and governments that compose it.'' Article IV Section One :''Section One: The Executive committee shall be comprised of a Senator chairman appointed by a Senate resolution, and Senator advisors appointed by the same process.'' Section Two :''Section Two: The Executive Committee's authority shall be limited in scope to implementing resolutions of the Senate specifically left to them for resolution.'' Section Three :''Section Three: All members of the Executive committee, their notes, records, and internal and external correspondence are the property of the Senate, and shall be made available to any Senator for review as soon as physically possible after such a request is made.'' Article V Section One :''Section One: Governments of member sectors of the Galactic Confederation (hereafter GC Governments) renounce all treaties that may conflict with this document in part or in whole, and do declare them null and void.'' Section Two :''Section Two: GC Governments will make all treaties they sign with non member worlds, systems, and peoples public as soon as possible after their signing.'' Section Three :''Section Three: GC Governments will extend any terms of an agreement made with non member worlds, systems or peoples to governments of and other member Sectors upon request.'' Section Four :''Section Four: Treaties between two or more GC Governments must be approved by a two thirds majority resolution. This resolution like all resolutions, is subject to the veto power.'' Section Five :''Section Five: GC Governments shall give full faith and credit to the internal workings of other GC Governments. This shall extend to pronouncements that a territory is in an illegal rebellion.'' Section Six :''Section Six: Each Sector shall regulate it's own space, markets and commerce. One GC Government may not show favor to another GC Government in trade dealings.'' Section Seven :''Section Seven: GC Governments may not wage war upon, or grant letters of marque against other GC Governments.'' Disputes between the GC Governments should be dealt with diplomatically, either directly between the parties or mediated by the Galactic Confederation. Section Eight :''Section Eight: GC Governments must inform other GC Governments if a biological, sapient citizen of theirs is being held in connection with a crime. GC Governments must also provide access to said prisoner before any trial, punishment, or public statement is requested of the other GC Government.'' Category:Documents